A friend or a lover?
by queenofclichayy
Summary: A distant beauty; a hazy feeling of something lay in the air the night in which Harry and Ron learn there's a thin line between friends and lovers. A line they're about to cross.


**A friend or a lover?**

It all started while they showered together, only not literally together. They were in each other's presence whilst showering, but they weren't literally helping each other with their showering. It wasn't a sexual thing...yet.

Ron's freckled hand washed his underarm carefully, trying to control his wandering eyes and ignore the delicious specimen of a boy next to him. Harry's eyes were as green as speckled toad, but it wasn't Harry's eyes he was interest in; it was his penis. Ron washed himself for a bit but eventually he had to clean his delicate area; the fragile velvet of his special area.

"Harry, mate, can you pass the soap, mate? I need to wash myself more, mate." he said, to his mate, Harry who was busy washing his special area too. They'd just had a tiring Quiditch match, full of mud and repressed, teenage anger so they were both pretty dirty to say the least.

"I sure can, mate. Here you are." Harry handed Ron the soap, innocuously, taking huge care to look away and as a result dropped the slippery, slimy, wetted-up soap on the floor. "Oh no!" Harry said, reaching down to pick it up, but it wasn't the soap his eyes were met with as he leant down to pick it up, it was Ron's perfectly shaped sexual membrane.

Somehow, it was suddenly in his mouth and he liked it, but he also hated it. Harry was indecisive like that and the feelings for Ron had all moved in so quickly; they were so unexpected and sexual. It was too much for him to take. He merely blushed and pulled the penis out of his mouth.

Ron's eyes were wide and staring, like a frightened dog's, or an unhappy unicorns. "Mate, what's going on?" He asked, ignoring the quivering pleasure spreading through himself and his penis.

"Urgh, I don't- I-I-" Harry was flustered. "I have to g-go. Just leave me alone, mate." Harry rushed off, dragging his clothes with him and giving Ron a good change to stare at his muscled, slim, toned body from behind and Ron liked what he say, if you know what I mean.

Ron finished washing himself and headed up to the common room, clean and shiny, sparking like a young adult, vampire might. His messy robes were adjusted vaguely, but in a way which his buff bod was still very visible; his well toned abs were clear through that translucent shirt he was sporting and his hair was messy in a cool, aloof sort of way.

When he entered the common room it was empty, conveniently. Oh, except Harry was also there, reading a book called "So you slipped in the shower and your mate's penis accidentally "fell" into your mouth?"

"Mate," Ron began, addressing Harry, though he actually wished to be undressing him, "What happened earlier-"

Harry cut across him, but not in a rude way, "Ron, mate, I slipped- I don't know what happened and I don't know why, but it did and I-" His green and emerald eyes glowed, deliciously in the cool, afternoon light and he narrowed them in a sort of, sexy smouldering way.

Ron held his breath with anticipation and un-originality, "Yeah?"

Harry blushed, deeply scarlettly, "I-I think I might love you mate, only, not as a mate, but as...as a lover." It was difficult for Harry to express his feelings sometimes; his youth had been so troubled and full of quietly-moulded difficult, harsh words. Not even the vague sense of acceptance from Dudley was enough for Harry to ever truly feel loved, but he figured these intense psychological problems he was facing would probably surface at some point further into the relationship, so he needn't worry yet.

There was a good chance Harry would never truly feel loved, but what is life without love? What if love without life? Harry didn't know; he just stood feverishly, waiting from Ron's speckled mug to reply.

Ron scratched his long, freckled nose and grinned, boyishly, or perhaps mannishly, depending on how old he was. "I feel that same, mate...I mean lover; I have for ages. Shit, Harry, I love you, man." Ron kissed Harry and that night they went to bed together and made love all night long, with the Lord of the Rings soundtrack playing in the background, skipping all the war-related songs and only listening to the relaxing and romantic tracks. Then they listened to "Friends, lovers or nothing." by John Mayer because there can only be one and they'd just changed from friends to lovers and so it was relevant.


End file.
